However Long
by kaitokitty
Summary: The final conversation in this life between Aragorn and Legolas. What do you say to your brother when you know it is your last chance to speak to him?


Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned in story belong to Tolkien and Tolkien Estates.

A story on how Legolas leaves Aragorn (or Aragorn leaves Legolas?)

* * *

><p><span>However Long<span>

"Stay" Legolas said, "I'm sure I could suffer your company for at least a little longer".

Aragorn laughed, surprised. It was a merry sound, _though not as bright as it once was _Legolas could not help noticing.

"Nay my friend, did you not consider the possibility that it is I who tires of your company?" The object of Legolas's scrutiny retorted.

The elf's face darkened, "I hope I am not rushing you then, by coming here" he said softly.

There was a pause, both friends avoiding the other's eyes. It was a warm afternoon outside, and the sounds of children's laughter floated in the open window by the king's bed.

_What right does the day have to be so happy, knowing such a sad thing will soon come to pass? _Legolas thought darkly.

"I was not serious Legolas" Aragorn muttered, running a hand through his hair, "you know this".

Legolas frowned, no longer in the mood for joking. "Perhaps you can find it in yourself to tarry a while longer then." He kept his eyes firmly fixed out the window, away from Aragorn's searching eyes. There was a very unwelcome lump forming in his throat that he could not get rid of. _Why are all our conversations lately about death?_

Aragorn sighed. "This choice is not in my hands Legolas, a time must come for all mortals- anyway you know this already. You know better than most, and I need not remind you."

_Oh yes, because Aragorn will be a dead man soon and I can do nothing about it. _Legolas thought bitterly. This was Eru's gift to mortals, the promise of rest from the world's pains, and a greater destiny beyond the roads of life. _A destiny I know naught of, yet a destiny to which I have lost so many. _His eyes darkened, and the air in the room seemed to grow thick and stifling, in spite of the sunlight from outside.

"Stop this" Aragorn's words broke through Legolas's thoughts, "We have had this conversation too many times; this time we should end on a better note."

_This time…_Legolas though, _you mean this _last _time, you fool?_ Tears were dangerously close to falling, so Legolas quickly spoke, hoping his voice was steady. _I do not want to end on any note at all._ "I…I have built a ship in Ithilien."

Aragorn's eyes brightened, appeased. "Ah, I am glad for it, I fear I may have kept you too long already my friend".

"Say not so, Elessar" Legolas interjected quickly, "my time here with you has been worth it all." Then a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, "In fact, I wouldn't mind staying another few hundred years if you are up for it."

He was answered with a breathy chuckle. "Legolas, I will be honest with you because you are my brother, and I love you too much to let things end this way" Aragorn's face sobered a bit, "I will die soon" and before the elf could reply, "Many have cause to envy me; to die in a time of peace, with my son on the throne, and my loved ones beside me. I have lived long-yes, long for a man, don't give me that look-and my time is at an end now. Do not begrudge me this, my friend, do not try to stop what Eru in his infinite wisdom has granted us, my brother."

Ice blue eyes that were curiously watery lifted to meet Aragorn's grey old wizened ones. _What life and strength I once saw in those eyes is now nearly gone, replaced by weariness and resignation. _Legolas found that he could not speak; the unwelcome lump had now become a full blockage that rendered him speechless. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed, and his posture seemed to lose some of its energy, as if sagging under a weight.

Man and elf sat still for a moment. The breeze from outside blew in, filling the curtains with the deafening sound of silence. The children had been called away to dinner, leaving in their place the sound of stone and emptiness. Time stood still at that moment, as if Legolas and Aragorn were the only breathing creatures in the world at the time.

Aragorn was once again the one to break the silence. "Will you stay much longer for Gimli?" The dwarf had said his farewell to Aragorn amidst tears sometime earlier in the week. "We spoke of you, and agreed that you should probably sail as soon as possible".

"Did you now." Legolas said, his tone flat and emotionless, or maybe just too full of emotion_._ "I...I cannot bear to stay much longer, yet I cannot find it in my heart to leave him."

Aragorn nodded, when he died there would be no peace for Legolas except in The Havens, but to leave Gimli behind would be to leave half of his soul in Middle Earth. "I wish you the best, my friend" He said softly. It seemed there would be more difficult decisions for his friend after Aragorn departed.

Legolas knew the weight of Aragorn's words, and did not respond, for no words were appropriate. The sun outside was traveling west, and night was coming faster than he wanted. _I have been dreading this moment since I first met Aragorn, _he suddenly realized. The moment he decided he would follow this king was the moment he realized he would have to sacrifice his heart, _such is the price for loving a mortal, _he thought somewhat absently. He would have to do this for Gimli too, but the thought was too heavy for him at the moment, so he put it aside.

_What do you say to your brother when you know it will be your last chance to speak to him? _

"I have never regretted befriending you" Legolas said, more to himself than Aragorn.

_Though sometimes I wonder if I regret having met you._

Aragorn smiled, eyes wrinkling and the lines of the years showing upon his forehead. He smiled because it was the only thing he could do; they both knew the cost of an elf loving a mortal, and to have so many of the eldar entwined in his life, Aragorn counted himself as one of the luckiest men in the world.

_How do you tell your brother everything he has meant to you in this life?_

He was Estel, a curious boy with bright eyes who lived among elves. This boy was Hope, the future hope of Gondor and all the free peoples of Middle Earth.

He was Aragorn, a man with the terrible weight of history upon his shoulders. This man was a ranger, skilled in mind and body, and he when he spoke people wanted to listen.

He was Elessar, king of men and one of the nine walkers. In him people saw light, hope, and strength for their city.

He was all three at once at that moment. Legolas looked at him and saw the product of a long and noble lineage responsible for both the return and destruction of Sauron. In him was a hope that could not be extinguished by the darkness of Mordor, nor the burden of power.

_And here he is, defeated by time, defeated by his own body, and I might never see him again._

"I wish you would stay" Legolas's eyes filled, and he shut them in an effort to hold back the flood, "I wish you would stay." He said again, the last rays of sunlight in the room were fading with Aragorn's last rays of life.

Aragorn did not waste his breath in sighing this time, for it was coming short and he was growing weary. He leaned heavily upon his pillows. "Thank you my friend. I cannot make you understand, but do not weep for too long, there is more than memory after death."

The tears broke out of the floodgates and Legolas did not stop them. "You speak wisely as an elf." He said, clearing his throat, which seemed to be getting suspiciously clogged.

"I have always been as wise as you elves." Aragorn chuckled, now nearly lying down fully in his large bed. "You just think you're so much better because of your pretty hair."

Legolas smiled through his tears. "Do not be ridiculous Aragorn; you would not want that to be the last thing you ever said to me."

Aragorn's eyes were closed as he prepared for his night's rest, but he smiled still, "It will not be the last thing, for I will meet you again outside of this life, when this world is finally over."

It was twilight, and the orange light the room was bathed in gave Aragorn an ethereal glow. Aragorn was preparing to sleep, and Legolas strengthened his resolve, "I will hold you to that." he stood to his feet.

As he left the room Legolas gave Aragorn one more look, to remember his face for the next _however long_. "Until next time, brother."

_Whenever that may be. _

_-End_


End file.
